Apple of My Eye
by CSM
Summary: Anyone can have a baby, but it takes extraordinary person to be a mother. It's about loving and caring for your child unconditionally no matter the cost. Post 6x10.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Apple of My Eye

**Author:** CSM

**Summary:** Anyone can have a baby, but it takes extraordinary person to be a mother. It's about loving and caring for your child unconditionally no matter the cost. Post 6x10.

**AN: I recently started watching Castle, and have been itching to write my first Caskett fic. After watching 6x10 Beckett****'****s hesitation around baby Cosmo, and babies on the whole I got inspired and thus this story was born. It****'****s been done before, but I hope to put my own twist to things and that people will give it a chance. **

* * *

**Apple of My Eye**

* * *

_She slowly awakes the sound of the wind howling against the window pane bringing her out of her sleep. She frowns, the chill in the room tickling the hairs on her forearm as she pats the cold bed. This is now a norm for her, waking up to a cold bed in the middle of the night. She can't even be upset, because more often than not the tables are turned and she is the one to creep out in the dead of night leaving the cold bed in her wake. But this is what she signed up for, this is what her life is now._

_She stifles a yawn as she swings her legs off the side of the bed, her toes digging into the plush carpet as she stretches. She glances at the bedside clock, frowning when she realizes its only 7:00 pm and not the wee hours in the morning, as she originally thought._

_Naps at odd hours throughout the day also seem to be the new norm for her. Her body still getting use to the insane sleeping schedule._

_The loft, though, despite the early hour is dead silent, that is, until she hears a small squeal coming from the living room, followed by Castle__'__s booming laughter. She sits still on their bed, closing her eyes as she listens to muffled sounds coming from outside. Castle__'__s booming voice as he narrates some flourish tale, no doubt having his small audience__'__s utter attention. _

_She smiles as her mind__'__s eye conjures up the utter chaos that is currently happening in their living room. Castle__'__s no doubt moving around to give his story more life, she then laughs when she hears Martha__'__s voice chiming in, informing Castle that he has reached the end, her own voice masked with drama and authority. Kate snorts as she listens to Castle beg for mercy, little giggles following his plea. _

"_Mama!__" _

_She laughs when she realizes she__'__s being summoned, she slides her feet into her slippers, smiling at the loud babbling followed by that word. That word, that still gets her heart racing, as she tries to simmer the bubbling anxiety that follows it._

"_Sorry kiddo, Mama is taking a nap. Something you should be doing.__" __Martha__'__s voice rings out in amusement. _

_Kate laughs when she hears a high pitched scream in response, followed by Martha__'__s voice, __"__So deviant. Just like your mother.__"_

_Kate__'__s chest tightens at the older woman__'__s words. She is someone__'__s mother now, something she still can__'__t wrap her mind around. She then laughs when Martha mutters loudly, no doubt for her son to hear, __"__Or maybe more like your father.__"_

"_Is it necessary to brainwash the child, mother?__" __Castle protests._

_Kate laughs, taking that as her cue to walk into the living room, __"__He__'__s a smart kid, I__'__m pretty sure he__'__ll figure it out on his own.__"_

_Martha laughs wholeheartedly at her words, but its drowned out by the loud screams and Kate doesn__'__t even have time to brace herself as she feels a small body collide with her legs._

"_Mama! Up!__" __He demands, little hands tugging at her sweat pants, little toes digging into her own._

"_I hear you, Bub.__" __She says affectionately grasping him under the arms and hoisting him onto her hip. She laughs when small hand slaps her face to gain her attention, despite the fact she is looking directly into his bright green eyes as he babbles enthusiastically to her._

_Kate laughs as she nods her head, as though she is understanding everything that is coming from his little mouth. She looks across at Martha and Castle who are both grinning in amusement, __"__I__'__m going to miss this, when he starts making sense.__"_

"_Who__'__s to say he will?__" __Martha quips, she points a finger at her son,__" __I__'__m still waiting on this one.__"_

"_Mother!__" _

_Kate laughs at the exchange knowing when to not get involved in those two and their antics. She looks around the room curiously, __"__Where is__…"_

_BANG!_

Kate sits up in alarm, looking around the dark room frantically searching for something, someone. She knows who isn't there, her heart hammers in her chest, plummeting on the reality before her. It was all a dream.

She looks out the window, to see that there is no snow falling on the ledge, the room is quiet, too quiet for her comfort. She rubs her eyes tiredly, and looks across the bed, sighing when she sees the empty bed.

Her heart clenches when she realizes that unlike her dream, there will be no loud giggles greeting her.

No small voice calling out to her.

She sighs deeply, her heart heavy as she slips out of bed, in search for her fiancé. Sure enough, she finds him in his office at his computer. The banging noise that pulled her from her sleep was probably due to Castle hitting his head against the desk when he fell asleep, if telltale sign of him rubbing his forehead is any indication.

"Castle." Kate whispers softly, as to not startle him. "It's after 3, come to bed."

Castle shakes his head as he begins to shift papers around the desk looking for something, "I can't. There has to be something in these notes…"

"Castle." Kate says softly as she takes a step next to him, "There is no loophole here, you can't make things up to suit you. This isn't one of your books."

"I know that." Castle says tersely, "This just doesn't add up. Why after 2 years, would he just suddenly appear again? _Just,_ as things were being finalized? How did he even find out in the first place? It makes no sense why…"

"_Castle_." Kate pleads, "He is the father, he has rights. There is nothing we can do."

"No. I can't believe that." Castle says stubbornly. Kate's heart is breaking at his defeated tone.

"Rick, come to bed." Kate all but begs, as she tugs him from his seat.

"It's not fair." He says petulantly, his shoulders slumping as she guides him back to their bedroom. The childishness in his tone, not hiding the fact how true his words really are.

"I know." Kate whispers as they crawl into bed, Castle engulfing Kate into a warm embrace, she bites her lip trying to keep her emotions at bay as Castle's words echo in her head.

Despite her pleas for him to join her in bed, she knows she won't be falling back to sleep. She gazes out into the still of the night, not focused on anything, until her eyes catch the small stuffed turtle that's resting on her nightstand, leaning against a half empty bottle of milk. On seeing the two objects, she bites back a sob, as she squeezes Castle's arm that's hooked around her waist.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

* * *

**Three Months Earlier**

The tires squeak against the sleet on the floor as the car comes to a stop against the abandoned alleyway. The taillights of the other police cars illuminating the poorly lit area like a Christmas tree. The lights reflecting off of clumps of snow that looks untouched, adding to the abandoned area. Twin doors slam echoing in the still night, as Castle and Kate both step away from the car, their conversation only pausing briefly for Kate to ask where the body was.

"I'm just saying that..."

"Castle, we are not going to Scotland for our honeymoon _just _so you can look for the Loch Ness monster." Kate says with a roll of her eyes, not even spearing him a glance as she takes off her gloves, slipping on the surgical gloves.

"But I've heard Nessie is excellent company."

"Well then maybe you should take Nessie on _our_ honeymoon instead?" Kate quips, grinning at the frown that is now etched across Castle's features as he tries to rectify her comment.

"Dude, shouldn't you want to go somewhere with little clothing as possible? Scotland barely has sun." Esposito asks curiously, raising his hands up in defense when Beckett glares at him.

"Let's just focus on the case." Beckett says, cutting off Castle before he can make an inappropriate comment. She looks down at Lanie, who is currently crouched over the prone figure on the floor, "What do we have?"

"Victim looks to be about 35 years. Single GSW to the chest." Lanie prattles off, shivering slightly when a cold wind passes through them, "No signs of a struggle. Judging by the fact that she is lying face down in the snow, I'm going to assume she was shot in the back. I won't know till I get her on the table."

"The guys are checking the area for any signs of what happened. We're surrounded by abandon buildings and old offices, closest residential building seems to have heard nothing." Ryan informs as he walks up to the group flipping through his note pad.

He wrinkles his nose in disgust as he eyes the nearby dumpsters that are lining the wall, "Must they always choose the smelliest alleys in New York?"

"It's New York, all alleys smell disgusting." Esposito says deadpan.

Kate rolls her eyes at their antics ignoring Ryan's retort. She looks across at Castle who is uncharacteristically quiet as he looks around the alley curiously, "Something you want to share with the class, Castle?"

Castle frowns pointing at the row of dumpsters that at lined up against the wall, "These dumpsters, they all are against the wall, next to each other."

"What about them?" Beckett asks not understanding what the dumpsters' arrangement would have to do with their murder victim.

She then turns her head squinting in the distance as Castle points to the very end of the alley. More specifically at two dumpsters that are stacked one on top each other.

"Why would someone put a dumpster on top of the other?" Castle asks curiously," Can't exactly put garbage in it if they are on top each other."

"It's a dead end, Castle. Literally." Beckett says calmly, "Even if our guy fled the scene he would have no where to go. Besides this alley is short enough he didn't exactly need to go in that direction."

She shakes her head, watching as the wheels turn in Castle's mind as he looks from their victim and back to stacked dumpsters. She knows without even having to say it that Castle has already concocted some elaborate story; usually she is more than happy to listen to his rambling in amusement but tonight the cold February chill is seeping into her pores and it's bad enough this body dropped literally 5 minutes before her shift ended for the weekend. She needs a large cup of coffee, not one of Castle's over imaginative stories. Before she can begin to derail him a small flash catches her attention in the poorly lit end of the alleyway. It comes and goes periodically, just barely shinning from a tiny hole in the top dumpster.

"Beckett." Castle calls out, his eyes wide, wondering if she saw it too.

"I saw it." Kate says already pulling out her gun as she carefully makes her way towards the dumpster. The boys hot on her heels and she knows the other uniforms around the area are all on alert as well.

She stands next to the dumpster, listening closely but not hearing any kind of movement, she glances at Castle briefly before she grabs the handle of the dumpster, but frowns when she realizes the lid won't open. The plastic lid is glued shut, or more precisely melted shut.

"Hey guys, looks like someone closed it off with cardboard boxes." Esposito calls out as he grasps the flimsy pieces of cardboard. When he pulls back he frowns on seeing a whole no bigger than three feet in diameter. "I think someone was living in here."

Kate walks towards him peering into the small crease between the dumpster and the wall. The mysterious light they had seen before now gone. She shines her own flashlight into the hole and frowns when she sees a small toy car mixed up with some old newspapers and a ratty old stuffed rabbit missing an ear.

"Did someone have their kid in here?" Castle asks in horror as he too takes a step closer to the dumpster.

"I don't think an adult can fit in there." Ryan says solemnly, Castle frowning at the implications of his words.

"Step back, let me go in to make sure no one is in there." Kate says her voice soft as she puts her gun back in its holster.

Her chest tightens as she eyes the old toy and sees another toy truck missing its back wheels in the corner of the dumpster. She carefully maneuvers her way into the confined space, mindful of her head against the roof of the dumpster, she frowns when she realizes the end of the dumpster is cut out yet again allowing for access to the other "level" of the dumpster. She shines her flashlight in the corner seeing two more toys and more newspapers and magazines littering the floor when she hears it a soft muffle cry. She cautiously inches towards the opening, slowly raising her head to see onto the next level. She shines her flashlight upwards but not into the corner as to not startle the little person, she knows she will find there. In the very corner of the dumpster there is a small bundle of old blankets and a mop of messy brown hair just barely sticking out. She can only see it because of the light coming from between the folds of the blanket. Kate's heart clenches at the sight, no child should be living like this.

"Hey, there." She calls out softly, raising her own flashlight slightly so her face is only slightly illuminated not to scare the child, "My name's Kate."

The blanket slowly slips down from the child's face and two piercing green eyes stare back at Kate. On seeing Kate the green eyes widen almost in recognition but before Kate could even comprehend that look, a little body suddenly flings at her, tiny arms going around her neck clinging for dear life even more so the only word coming from the small child's mouth.

"Mama!" The little boy whimpers his face hurried in her neck as he sobs hysterically into her shoulder. Kate almost falls back on her ass, not from just the force at which he flung himself at her but his words, that he keeps repeating.

"Beckett! Everything okay?" Castle's muffle voice can be heard from outside.

She can see a flashlight shining into the small space and three heads at the entrance, "We're coming!"

She mutters not wanting to startle the hysteric child who is still whimpering in her arms, she feels a cold nose against her chin and frowns as she squeezes the child noticing the worn out hoodie and pants that are slightly soaked. Her stomach turns when she realizes she is feeling a cold soaked diaper. She rubs his back softly hoping to get some kind of warmth in to the shivering child's body as she makes her way out of the dumpster crouched in almost a sitting position so she can fit. Her thighs protesting at the uncomfortable position.

"Is that a baby?" Esposito asks incredulously as he moves back so she can step out of the dumpster.

"Can someone get me some warm blankets?" Kate calls out, she looks at the boys helplessly as she tugs her coat over the whimpering child in her arms, "Given his weight, I'd say about 10 months or so, but he spoke and was clearly hiding so I'm not really sure."

"What did he say?" Castle asks his blue eyes filled with concern as he looks at the child whose tiny hands are still clasped around Kate's neck, face buried under her chin.

Kate's wide eyes stops him short and he tears his gaze away from the baby to look at her curiously, but before she can tell them the child whimpers again loud enough for the boys to hear, "Mama, no go."

"Definitely not a baby." Esposito remarks, his own eyes wide in surprise, as he thanks one of the officers for the warm blankets. He offers it up to Kate but they both frown when the small child in her arms refuses to let her go.

"You and the victim do have the same build and hair colour." Ryan offers as Castle helps Esposito to drape the warm blanket over the kid, making sure to tuck it into Kate's hand so she can hold it.

Kate nods as she looks behind her to see their victim still laying on the floor, she rubs the child's back, hoping to call him down as he sobs silently into her neck, "It's okay."

"We need to get him to a hospital. Who knows how long he's been out here in this weather." Castle says quietly as he squeezes Kate's shoulder for support, he glances at the officers currently working behind them, "Any chance they can move her so he doesn't see his mother like that?"

"I'll talk to Lanie." Esposito says, casting one last look at Kate and the child before he walks off.

"Mama. No go." The small boy whimpers again as he clings to Kate's scarf, tugging on it.

She looks at Castle helplessly who nods his head towards the child, encouraging her to respond.

"It's okay. I'm not going." She says softly, hating that she is lying to the traumatic child, but knowing in his current state he needs the reassurance. She looks up at Castle and Ryan who are looking at her closely, she turns to Ryan, "We need to find out who is the next of kin…Castle, what is our vic wearing?"

Castle frowns at the question, but nevertheless looks over her shoulder, at the woman who is still lying in the snow, or more specifically at her bright yellow peacoat that is splattered with blood, her knee high leather boots just sticking out from the hem of her coat. His eyes widen, coming to the same conclusion as she did, "She's too well dressed…"

"To be living in a dumpster." Kate concludes, she shifts the toddler to her other side, tugging the blanket over his head, as a strong wind passes over them, "He couldn't have possibly living in that dumpster alone, someone _had_ to have placed in that second dumpster."

"You thinking, the person who was looking after him, is the one that killed our vic?" Ryan asks looking at the kid, then back to victim. He shakes his head, "I'd say who abandon's a baby in a dumpster, but then again to shoot someone point blank…"

"Okay, get CSU to search for prints on the dumpster. Maybe it will at least help us find out who this little guy belongs to." Kate says with a sigh. She looks across at Castle, "We should head to the hospital, before we call child services."

"He needs proper clothes." Castle points out, already pulling out his phone as they make their way back to Kate's car, "I'll see if I can get someone to pick up a few things for him."

Kate nods not bothering to argue with him on that, she can still feel the child shivering in her arms, despite the two warm blankets and her coat that she's pulled across him, "You're going to have to drive."

Castle pulls the phone away from his ear to smirk at her, Kate rolls her eyes as she turns so he can fish her keys out of her coat pocket, "Don't get use to it bud."

"Beckett, we should record this momentous moment in history." Castle says seriously, well as serious as Castle could be with that shit-eating grin on his face; as he practically skips to the driver side of the car.

"Why Castle, think none of the guys would believe, you?" Kate teases as she slips into the passenger seat, mindful of the no sleeping toddler, as she cranks up the heat in the car, before Castle could even put the car into drive, "Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm breaking a lot of rules already as it is."

"Beckett, you wild woman."

"Just drive, Castle."

* * *

They are sitting in the ER waiting room, surrounded by crying children, coughing adults and a few mentally ill patients. The child is now curled up on Kate, his head resting on her chest as he sleeps, his breathing slightly laboured.

"What if he has pneumonia?" Kate whispers to Castle, as she runs her fingers through the toddler's hair, but frowns when she realizes how tangled up it is, despite its short length.

"Hopefully, he wasn't in that thing long enough." Castle says unconvinced.

They both have seen the dumpster, it looked like it was being lived in for quite sometime, the thought alone making Kate's stomach turn. She tries no to think of the conditions they found the toddler in shaking her head free from those thoughts. She's just glad that they even found him in the first place.

"Detective Beckett?" A doctor wearing dark purple scrubs calls out, a clipboard in his hand calls out as he looks around the room. Kate and Castle stand up immediately making their way to the doctor, he looks at the sleeping toddler with a somber expression as they exchange introductions

"The triage nurse told me about this case." Dr. Cooper continues softly ushering them to a nearby exam room, "She said you found him in a _dumpster_?"

Kate nods as she pulls back the blankets, all of the adults frowning at the dirty soiled clothes the toddler is dressed in, "He fell asleep in the car. He's been shivering since we found him. We brought him straight here."

The doctor nods at her words as he looks at sleeping child, "Let's get him out of these clothes and clean him up a bit before I examine him."

Kate places the sleeping child on the exam table and steps back as the doctor and his nurse starts removing the child's clothes and cleaning him with warm cloths. She grimaces when she sees them pull a soiled old t-shirt that was used as a makeshift diaper as they both clean him off as best as they can. Castle hovers near, biting his own lip in concern at the bright red marks on the creases of the toddler's thighs.

"No wonder he was crying so much." Castle whispers, taking a step closer to the still sleeping toddler.

"I'll look for some diapers and clothes for him." The nurse says hurrying off.

Dr Cooper has his hand on the toddler's stomach as he starts to do his examination, "Nothing a warm bath and some ointment can't cure, Mr. Castle. I'm more concerned about hypothermia or malnutrition."

He's just about to place the diaphragm of his stethoscope onto the toddler chest, when the toddler's eyes flutter open on seeing the unfamiliar face in front of him, he immediately begins to cry. He looks around the room frantically, once he sees Kate standing off to the side he immediately stretches his arms out towards her, squirming on the table.

"Mama!" He cries out in desperation.

"Whoa, there little man." Dr. Cooper says placing his hand on the toddler's stomach before he can roll off the table.

Kate takes a step forward pulling the naked toddler in her arms, as she looks at Castle and the doctor helplessly. Dr. Cooper smiles, "Well this is different. Attachment to the person who found him is normal, but it's almost as if he knows you."

"Yea, we're still trying to figure that one out." Kate explains sheepishly, "Will you be able to examine him like this?"

Dr. Cooper smiles warmly at her, "I've dealt with worse, don't worry Detective."

He then looks at the toddler who has calmed down considerably, his head now resting on Kate's chest as he peers at the doctor with apprehension. Dr. Cooper smiles at him, holding the diaphragm of his stethoscope in his hand, "Hey there, little man."

But the toddler simply burrows his head into Kate's chest, looking away from the doctor. Dr. Cooper just smiles warmly crouching slightly so he's eye level with the toddler, "Is this your Mama?"

Kate freezes at his words, but she bites her tongue, as the toddler peaks up at Dr. Cooper, a tiny hand now grasping her scarf. When the toddler nods against her chest, she tenses, her mind at a lost, unsure how she should feel about this. She prides herself in never getting emotionally attached in situations like this, but then again, she has never been in a situation quite like this before and the uncertainty of it all just makes her unease. She looks across at Castle, who is just looking at them in awe and she knows, without even having to think about it, she knows exactly where his mind is at. She steels herself, focusing on the child at hand, and pushing back her own emotions about this current situation.

"Hey bub." She says softly, the nickname slipping out before she can even realize, and the toddler looks up at her with wide eyes, "Dr. Cooper is just going to check you out, okay?"

Of course, the toddler doesn't understand her and just whimpers nudging his chin against her scarf, putting his back to the doctor. Kate sighs in defeat, but just as Castle is about to take a step towards them, she gets another idea. "Are you feeling cold?"

Bright green eyes look up at her and he nods, Kate smiles warmly at him as she takes one of the blankets, moving to hoist herself on the exam table, with the toddler still in her arms. "We just have to wrap you up like a burrito then."

She says it teasingly, her voice soft as she takes the blanket and wraps it securely around the toddler's stomach, so his arms, which are still around her neck are free, and his chest. She sits him on her lap and looks at his little toes that are slightly red, no doubt from the cold, "Oh, look your toes got away we have to hide them."

The toddler looks at her curiously, her excited tone already gaining his attention, she takes the other blanket and covers one of his feet, "Did we get all?"

The toddler giggles and wiggles his other foot at her, Kate smiles brightly at the toddler pulling at the blanket again. On seeing the toddler's attention is occupied she looks across at Dr. Cooper, who takes her cue and moves behind them to begin listening to the toddler's lungs.

Kate grasps the toddler's little toes, marveling how tiny they really are, but she then frowns when she realizes how cold they are as well. She then makes a big flourish of covering them as she rubs the warmth back into his tiny feet. She looks the toddler with wide eyes, who then giggles in amusement at her antics. She watches as he grasps the blanket, pulling it back and when he sees his own toes wiggling up at him he gasps, just like she did. Kate smiles warmly and looks up at Castle, who is smiling at her, his eyes shinning. His deep seated affection and awe, making Kate's cheek redden. She opens her mouth about to say, what she's not sure, but before she can figure it out, she feels a sharp tug on her scarf.

"Mama!" The toddler calls out to her, when she looks down he's pointing at his covered toes giggling.

Kate smiles at that, "Did you loose your toes?"

At her question he pulls back the blanket and wiggles his toes, Kate gasps accordingly, "There they are!"

Her shriek making the toddler shriek in response. Kate laughs at his response as the nurse walks into the room carrying a few things in his hands, "I was able to get a vest and a onesie, we don't have anything else."

"It's okay. I organized some things for him, we'll pick them up before we head back to the precinct." Castle says taking the clothes and diaper from the nurse. Kate bites her lip, knowing taking care of kids is in Castle's DNA and it must be driving him crazy to just watch on helplessly.

Dr. Cooper clears his throat as he looks at them seriously, "His temperature is a little low, which is expected given where you found him. I suspect he will be underfed. Given his size, and his level of understanding by how he interacted with Detective Beckett, I'd say he's about 13 to 14 months? I can't be too sure, his motor function seems to be around that age. Do you know if he can walk?"

"He hasn't let her go since she found him." Castle says with a warm smile, "Smart kid."

Beckett rolls her eyes at that, while the doctor and nurse laugh. Dr. Cooper shakes his head as he looks at the toddler who is now playing with Kate's hand, trying to touch her palm before she closes her hand around his finger. He shrieks in laughter when Kate seems to catch his finger between her own.

"At least he doesn't seem completely traumatized." Castle murmurs, as he walks up to the exam table.

The toddler on seeing Castle, burrows closer to Kate, hiding his face in her shirt. Kate rubs his back reassuringly, "Hey Bub, this is Rick. He just wants to say Hi."

The toddler peers up at Castle curiously, still clinging to Kate's shirt, and Kate can't help but smile at Castle's tentative smile as he waves sheepishly at the toddler. But the toddler only narrows his eyes at Castle, his grip tightening on Kate's shirt.

"Alright, I hear you. She's all yours." Castle says on seeing the protective gesture he as he raises his hands in mock defense, "Are you sure you want to keep her? She's a bit of a handful."

"_Castle!__" _Kate, all but growls in exasperation, mindful of the doctor and nurse, who are watching the exchange in amusement. She pokes him lightly in the shoulder, and her eyes widen when Castle stumbles back dramatically, flailing arms and all.

But it's the laughing toddler in her arms, that stops her from reprimanding Castle. She shakes her head at the toddler giggles at Castle, "Of course."

"She's so easily ruffled too." Castle whispers conspiring with the toddler, who just giggles at Castle's antics, clearly not understanding anything Castle is saying, but just entertained by the way Castle moves and talks.

"It seems like you two have everything under control." Dr. Cooper says in amusement, as he hands Castle a box of the diaper rash ointment, "Put this on every time you change his diaper. He needs lots of warm fluids and start him off on easy digestible foods, mashed fruit or peas, nothing to elaborate. He should be able to eat like a normal toddler in a few days, but its better to be safe and ease him into things. Also, I called child services and they said they will send someone at your precinct."

Kate nods as she makes a mental note of everything the doctor says, so that she can inform the social worker when the time comes. She pointedly ignores the tug at her heart, when she remembers that they will be shipping the toddler off soon. "Okay, we need to get the little guy, changed and then head to the precinct."

"Actually, we have to swing by the loft first." Castle says as they begin to work together to put on the diaper and then the onesie.

"Why?"

"I know, it hurts." Castle says with a soothing voice, wincing as he applies the ointment on the toddler's rash. The toddler now whimpering for Kate, his eyes filled with tears, "You heard the doctor. Warm bath and warm food."

"Castle, I have a murder to solve." Kate says as she rubs the toddler's stomach in comfort, "Not to mention, we have to figure out whom this little one belongs to."

"I'd gladly take him to sort him out." Castle says, as he goes to pick up the toddler, but the baby just rolls towards Kate, grabbing onto her shirt to pull himself up, "But he seems to be very much a Mama's boy."

"Castle." Kate warns, but despite her tone, she finds herself already picking up the toddler.

"I know this whole thing makes you uncomfortable." Castle says seriously, "But, he's only one, and you seem to be the only one to calm him down."

Kate sighs knowing the truth behind his words, nodding as she takes the blanket from him to wrap the toddler up warmly. She buddies him up properly, taking the second blanket to cover his head, grinning when the toddler peaks through. "Mama!"

He says brightly patting her face, making Kate smile. Castle just watches on silently, "What?"

"This looks good on you." Castle says softly, as he rubs her back before they head out of the exam room.

Kate bites her lip, but doesn't comment on his words," I'm going to have to call Gates when we get to the loft."

Neither of them say anything as they head out into the cold dark night, towards the hospital car park. Once they are both situated in the car, Kate looks at Castle curiously, "So, what's on the agenda Mr. RHD?"

Castle laughs at her words, grinning across at her, "You're going to learn that bathing a one year old is completely different than a 3 month old."

Kate bites her lip at the thought, bathing Cosmo all those months ago was nerve wracking to say the least, and it's not to say she has any practice since. Castle on seeing her look of apprehension grins. "Don't worry when I'm done with you, you will have a HM in child care."

"A what?" Kate asks despite her better judgment, biting her lip to hide her smile.

"Hot Mama." Castle says with a grin, earning an eye roll in response, "Lesson One? Naming."

"Castle, he already has a name."

"Yes, but it's not like we can ask him what it is, can we?" Castle points out, he looks across at the toddler, who is now sucking his thumb, his head resting on Kate's chest, with his eyes closed. "And while I find Bub very cute, he needs a real name."

"Well then, you choose one."

"I chose the first one, now it's your turn."

Kate narrows her eyes at his words, "You do know that, when the time comes, we _both_ will have a say in our kids' names."

"Of course," Castle says automatically. He nudges her knee lightly, "C'mon, you can't tell me, you didn't think of one. I mean look at that face."

Kate sighs, and finally relents, "Dylan."

"Ooh, Dylan Castle. I like it."

"Castle." Kate warns, her cheeks pink. It's one thing to talk about having kids someday in their future, but to admit that she's thought of names, is another thing.

She looks down at the toddler, Dylan, who is now sleeping in her arms, his little thumb in his mouth, while his other hand still has a grip on the tail of her scarf. Her heart tightens as his peaceful expression, she's usually so reserved with cases like these, but she's beginning to realize that this case will be different than any other case they have come across. The thought alone scares her more than she cares to admit

* * *

_**There is no blood relation between Beckett and Dylan, this isn't an X-File inspired fic where she was abducted and had a kid without knowing LOL. But there is a reason for Dylan's attachment.**_

_**Like I said this is my first Caskett fic so I'm a bit nervous. Let me know what you think?**_

_**Reviews are love :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I'm sorry for the delay, it seems like starting a new fic in the middle of finals as well as so close to Christmas wasn't the best idea. LOL. If it's any consolation I'm trying to lengthen my updates.**

* * *

She pushes open the door to the loft, holding it back so Castle can walk in, with Dylan in his arms as he does funny voices to keep the toddler occupied.

They got stuck in traffic and Dylan started to get fussy. So to compensate, Castle began to tell the toddler an elaborate tale about dragons and knights doing voices for each and every one of his characters, much to the delight of the one year old. Since then, Castle has gained Dylan's complete interest. Although Kate noticed that for the entire ride from the car park to the loft, Dylan has made sure that he can still see Kate, despite the fact that he is sitting in her arms as they sit in the backseat of the car. She doesn't understand why he's so attached to her, its almost as though he _knows_ her which makes no sense at all. It's unnerving to say the least, she does not like not knowing the reason, or the full story.

Kate smiles at that thought, her fiancé is rubbing off on her, but the detective in her can't help but ask these questions. She can't help but wonder why, why her.

"Richard is that you?" Martha calls out, popping up from behind the kitchen bar two empty baby bottles in her hands. On seeing them, her expression is one of pure amusement, "You know, normal parents have to worry about their children bringing home stray dogs. But not me, _my_ children decide to bring home stray _infants_."

Kate freezes at her soon to be mother's-in-law words, sure she loves Martha, and she knows Martha feels the same way, but its another thing to be referred to as one of her _children_. But neither Castle nor his mother seem to be bothered by the older woman's words.

"Funny, mother. Did you get the things for me?" Castle asks, shifting Dylan to his other arm and he slips out of his coat. The toddler now burying his face in the crook of Castle's neck on seeing Martha.

"I got everything you needed. I opened the playpen in your room as well." Martha says, she looks at the quiet toddler then back at Kate questioningly her eyes twinkling with merit, "Is there something you and Richard need to tell me?"

"What?" Kate exclaims in alarm, "I'm not…he's not…"

"If we were having a kid, why would we bring home someone else's kid?" Castle asks in exasperation.

"I don't know, you two could have decided to adopt?" Martha points out, "Also, seeing as this isn't the first time the two of you have brought home a child. I figured anything was possible."

On seeing Kate's look of panic, Castle shakes his head at his mother and then looks at Kate warmly, "Why don't you make a bottle for him, while I bathe him?"

Kate nods, but before Castle can even take a step towards their bedroom, Dylan immediately begins to protest, stretching out to Kate, "No! Mama!"

Martha straightens up at the toddler's words, "Okay, _now_ I'm confused."

"As are we." Castle remarks as Dylan all but jumps into Kate's arms, "We're still trying to figure that part out."

Martha's brow knits in confusion, but she takes one look at Kate's look of apprehension and smiles encouraging as she squeezes Kate's arm, Dylan still watching her warily.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, kiddo." Martha says warmly. She then looks at Dylan with a smile, "And what's your name?"

But Dylan just buries his head in Kate's neck. Kate smiles sheepishly, "He's a little shy."

"Why don't I get a bottle ready for him, and you two give him a bath?" Martha suggests.

"Clothes are on the bed." Martha informs, before either Kate or Castle could ask. She calls out to Kate before they can walk into the room, "Oh and Katherine, darling, you might want to change out of your work clothes. No sense ruining a perfectly good outfit. Rule one about little boys? They are _very_ messy."

Kate smiles at Martha's knowing tone and looks across at Castle who just grins sheepishly, "C'mon Beckett, it'll be fun."

Kate rolls her eyes at his words as she follows him into their room. She's all to use to the Castle family dramatics, most of the time they entertain her greatly. But, for some reason, this time, she finds their words making her nervous. She's interrogated countless killers; face to face with bombs on numerous occasions; held at gun point more times she can count but yet the very idea of taking care of a one year old frightens her. She and Castle have done this before, and they did pretty good, if she does say so herself. She just doesn't get, why this time around, she feels so nervous.

"C'mon kiddo." Castle says brightly taking Dylan from Kate's arms and before either her or the toddler could react, Castle leaps onto the bed and begins to jump on it.

"Castle!"

Kate protests in horror, but her tone only seems to encourage Castle more as Dylan begins to laugh loudly. Since they found Dylan, the toddler has giggled on occasion but has still been closed off, except for now. She stands by the foot of their bed watching as Castle places Dylan on his feet holding the toddler's hands as they both begin to jump on the bed. Dylan laughing uncontrollably each time he jumps making her smile.

"Mama!"

Kate shakes her head with a laugh, smiling at Dylan while narrowing her eyes at Castle, "I see."

"See. See." Dylan repeats, but despite the fact that he's repeating Kate's words, he seems to looking around the room, almost like he was looking for something.

Kate shakes her head while narrowing her eyes at Castle,"You shouldn't be encouraging him to do that, you're going to make things difficult for his foster parents."

"Alexis always use to tell me not to jump on the bed." Castle says sheepishly.

Kate rolls her eyes as she heads to the closet,"Why am I not surprised?"

As she begins to change out of her work clothes, she listens as Castle tells Dylan about bath and bubbles and looking for sea creatures. She shakes her head with a smile on her lips. The one year old clearly doesn't understand half of what Castle is telling him, but that doesn't stop her fiancee in the slightest. She stops for a moment, and not for the first time realizing that in a few years this will be her future. For the first time, the thought doesn't scare her, instead it makes her stomach flutter and her heart skip a beat with excitement and she realizes this is what she wants. Maybe, not this very moment, but the idea of this being part of her future excites her. But, she has to focus on now, and the predicament they are currently in. There is a little boy who seems to think more of her than he should and she doesn't deserve that title he's given her and she shouldn't be encouraging it either. They don't know why he seems to think she's his mother, but the truth of the matter is that she is not and it's not fair to him, for them to do that. It will only make the inevitable goodbye harder for the toddler.

She looks at Dylan who laughs lightly as he is placed in the bathtub, and smiles wistfully. If she's honest with herself, when its time to say goodbye, Dylan won't be the only one having difficulty with it.

"Kate?" Castle calls out cautiously, on seeing her standing by the entrance to their bathroom, but yet to walk in, "Everything okay?"

Kate shakes her head, clearing her mind filled with those thoughts. She looks at Castle who is sitting on the floor while Dylan sits in the tub slapping the water repeatedly. One seeing her, he smiles, "Mama!"

"Hi." Kate says warmly as she kneels onto the towel Castle laid out at the bottom of the tub, she ruffles Dylan's damp hair and smiles, "Pass me the baby shampoo?"

Castle frowns as he looks at her closely, as though he's trying to read her mind, but hands her the bright blue bottle shaped like a penguin nonetheless, "Kate?"

"These don't burn, if they get in his eyes right?" She asks for clarification as she squirts a small bit in her palm, ignoring his questioning look.

"No, but put you hand on his forehead to prevent it from falling on his face anyway." Castle says softly, he looks at her, "Kate?"

"We shouldn't encourage him." She says softly, just as Dylan splashes both of them with water, the toddler unaware of the tension, slowly building in the small bathroom.

Before Castle can ask her to clarify, Dylan shrieks again, this time calling out to Kate, yet again. She looks at Castle pointedly,"We can't let him get attached."

Castle nods despite the fact that they both know that Dylan is already attached to her. "He is _only_ one though, so it will be hard for him to really grasp the concept."

"We should at least try." Kate says stubbornly, as she places her elbows onto the rim of the tub looking down at Dylan who is now has a toy duck (Castle had when they brought baby Benny for the night) in his mouth his little teeth biting onto it. Kate can't help but smile at the wide eye expression Dylan gives her.

"Hi." She says suddenly unsure how she should talk to the one year old. But the one year old is none the wiser and just smiles up at her.

"Mama, hi." He says parroting Kate's words.

"No." Kate says with a shake of her head, trying to not let the little frown that crosses Dylan's features affect her, "Not Mama, Kate."

"Mama!" Dylan says brightly.

"Kate."

"Mama!"

"Kate."

"Mama!"

"Beckett, I think, he thinks it's a game." Castle says trying, and failing not to laugh at the exchange."

"Don't laugh." Kate warns her, trying not to smile herself. She then shakes her head in exasperation. She then grabs Dylan who shrieks in delight, "C'mon Bub lets get you all warm and ready for a bottle."

"Kay." Dylan murmurs yawning as he wipes his wet cheek against Kate's t-shirt.

"Maybe he understands more than we gave him credit for?" Castle muses with a laugh as he grabs one of the towels to cover the toddler.

"Maybe, he was saying Kate."

"If he did, then you just got played by a one year old." Castle teases, grinning when Kate just rolls her eyes and walks out of the bathroom.

"Shut up." She mutters, as she looks at Dylan curiously, as he sends her a broad toothy grin, "I did not get played by a one year old."

A few minutes later they walk into the kitchen, Dylan dressed warmly in a new onesie, his thumb in his mouth as he looks around the large room in awe. Martha is at the kitchen counter a bottle of milk in her hand as she tests its temperature on her wrist.

"Ah Katherine, I spoke to Captain Gates." Martha says with a flourish as she hands over the bottle to Castle making her way to the coat closet.

"You spoke to my boss?"

"Oh yes, I told her there is no way you two will be taking that baby back into the cold night. God knows how long the poor child was in that _dumpster_. Were the two of you ever going to tell me _that's_ where you found him?" Martha asks aghast, "Really, the only place that child is going to, is a nice warm bed. Captain Gates agreed and she said child services will be meet you at the precinct, in the morning. Now, I have to go, but if you two need me, I'm just a call away."

"Bye?" Kate asks more than says as Martha kisses both of them on the cheek, and ruffles Dylan's head before walking out the door.

Castle shakes his head at his mother's retreating figure, "You would think, I haven't taken care of toddler on my own before."

"Toddler's sleep longer than infants right?" Kate asks nervously, as she takes the bottle from Castle and gives it to Dylan, who eyes it cautiously. But, the moment the milk touches his tongue, he greedily begins to suck on the nipple of the bottle with vigour, his little hands grasping the bottle tightly.

"Usually, but who knows what he's been through."

"God Castle, when was the last time he ate?" Kate asks worriedly as she moves to the living room to get more comfortable. She realizes that feeding a toddler and feeding a three month old is a _very_ different experience.

"I don't know." Castle says with a sigh, as he drapes the throw over onto Dylan, ruffling the boys messy brown locks. "But, we do know it couldn't have been more than 24 hours. He _had_ to have an adult, or someone taking care of him."

Kate nods in agreement as she bites her lip in thought, "Ryan said they put a detail on the alley, in case anyone comes back. I just don't get it, if our vic _does_ know Dylan, why would she be dressed like _that_, and he was barely in proper winter wear? A kidnap gone wrong?"

"It could be that there really is no connection to the two and our vic was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Castle suggests as he stifles a yawn.

"Or maybe the right place." Kate says softly, looking down at Dylan who is still eating but with less vigour as before, his eye lids slowly closing down ever so often, "Who knows what would have happened to him otherwise. Hopefully there is something in the missing persons database."

"What are the chances that he's the second kid we find who _isn't_ in the database?" Castle quips.

"I hope we aren't that unlucky."

He takes the now empty bottle from Kate, Dylan now sleeping soundly in her arms as they share a look, Kate has a strong feeling that case will be nothing what they expected from it. She looks down at the sleeping toddler and sighs, already isn't nothing like she expected after getting the call hours ago.

* * *

The sound of soft whimpers pulls from her dreamless sleep. She rolls to her left, peering over the sleeping body next to her, to see Dylan curled up in a ball in the playpen, rubbing his eyes as he whimpers softly. She sits up, waiting to see if he would fall back to sleep on his own.

"See. See."

She hears him whimper softly, and it's not the first time she's heard him say this, and she's beginning to suspect that 'See-see' might actually mean a person.

But, Dylan only sits up in the playpen and looks around, his tiny forehead wrinkled in confusion, on seeing the bed, and more specifically Kate, he begins to cry, calling out for her.

"Mama!"

She quickly eases out of bed, going to the crying toddler, before he could wake up Castle, makes no sense both of them being up, especially given that Dylan clearly wants her.

"Hey Bub." Kate says softly, as she takes him out of the playpen. Dylan immediately tugging on her sleep shirt, and rubbing his cheek against her neck, whimpering softly,"What's wrong?"

Kate rolls her eyes at her question, clearly the toddler can't tell her what's wrong. She starts rocking the toddler back and forth, none of it easing his quiet whimpers, "I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this."

But Dylan only looks up at her with tear filled eyes, Kate bites her lip, glancing at a sleeping Castle yet again, before looking down at Dylan, "Sorry. Uncle Rick is better at this than I am. He would know what to do…and I'm talking to you like you understand my problem."

She looks down at Dylan to see that he's staring up at her, his thumb in his mouth as his eyelids slowly flutter close, "Me talking about how much I suck at this, is actually working?"

She bites her lip in contemplation, _Castle_ is usually the one who can talk nonstop about just about anything. Dylan doesn't take to kindly to Kate's silence and begins to whimper again.

"Hey, hey. None of that." Kate says softly as bounces Dylan gently hoping to coax him back to slumber. She shifts him to her right side, her left side beginning to ache from holding him.

She eyes her armchair in the corner of the room, one of the few pieces of furniture she couldn't part with when she moved into the loft. She quickly walks over to the armchair sinking into it with a sigh. She pulls the leaver at the side so that she's lying back slight with her feet propped up. She whispers softly to Dylan as he starts to fuss, placing him on her chest, his little feet hanging on either side of her.

"It's okay." She says softly, as she rubs his back in comfort.

She smiles when he finally starts to settle down, his tiny fist that was clutching her t-shirt finally loosening. Kate yawns widely, as she looks down at the now sleeping toddler, telling herself she will let the toddler sleep for a few minutes before she moves him back to the crib. But, as her eyes flutter close, her entire body relaxes as she slips back into slumber.

"Kate."

The soft voice of her fiancé slowly brings her out of her slumber a few hours later. Kate's eyes flutter open, wincing as the sunlight shines into the room. She sighs when a tall shadow is cast over her. The sleeping toddler in her arms none the wiser. She looks up and smiles sleepily at Castle who is standing over her a cup of coffee in his hands a warm smile gracing his lips.

"You leaving me for another man Beckett?" Castle teases, a hand to his chest, "And to do it in my own _room_."

Kate rolls her eyes as she sits up, putting the arm chair back into an upright position, mindful of the sleeping toddler, "He woke up in the middle of the night and wouldn't fall back asleep. I tried my best."

"Well, from where I'm standing, you were great." Castle says with a warm smile, as they switch the coffee and a sleeping Dylan. "He was probably just craving the warmth."

Kate nods as she takes a sip of her coffee sighing in pleasure, "You'll get his stuff together, while I shower?"

Castle nods as he plays with the sleeping toddler's hand, no doubt marvelling at the small size in the palm of his own hand, "On it."

Kate nods placing the coffee mug on the dressing table, she's about to head to the bathroom, but pauses and runs back to a startled Castle. She smiles at him before kissing him briefly, "Morning."

She leaves Castle smiling broadly, standing in the middle of their bedroom a sleeping toddler at his chest, the bathroom door already closing before he can respond.

"That's the kind of woman, you want to look for." Castle whispers to the sleeping toddler, "Someone who makes sure to take time to kiss you 'good morning'."

Dylan looks at Castle blankly and Castle just laughs, "I am such a sap."

* * *

"Do you we have any progress in getting an ID?" Beckett greets Ryan and Esposito as she deposits her handbag onto her chair.

She then places Dylan to stand on her desk as she and Castle work together to remove the toddler's outerwear. Castle having already places the diaper bag and portal playpen against Kate's desk. Dylan is now dressed in a dark blue pants and a light green shirt paired with a light blue hoodie suspiciously matching Castle's own outfit, minus the hoodie.

Ryan and Esposito are both standing with their backs to their murder board, but neither man speaks as their gaze is focused on the three of them. Dylan now walking towards Kate climbing up her body, his tiny hands now clutching a toy truck after finally getting rid of the mittens he hated.

"Are the two of you _matching?" _Ryan asks, but his tone isn't one of incredulity but more curiosity.

"Did we enter the twilight zone?" Esposito asks, eying the toddler who is now running his toy truck along Kate's arm, and Kate barely bats an eyelash at that.

"They make shirt's that small?" Ryan asks again, "I wonder if they have sweater vest."

"No, you cannot put Sarah Grace is a _sweater_ vest, Ryan." Kate says rolling her eyes in exasperation, referring to Ryan's one month old daughter.

"Mother picked up the clothes for him, I just so happened to have similar shirt." Castle says with a shrug, grinning brightly.

"Definitely the twilight zone." Esposito mutters to himself, with a shake of his head.

"Okay, what do we got on our Vic?" Kate asks as she walks towards the murder board, Dylan still in her arms.

She leans against her desk, placing Dylan to sit on her lap, his back facing the murder board. She starts to bounce her knees causing a giggle to erupt from Dylan. Both Esposito and Ryan look on in fascination as she softly speaks to the toddler.

"She's a natural right?" Castle says proudly causing Kate to blush.

"Guys, our Vic?" Kate says pulling the boys from their thoughts away from her interaction with Dylan.

"Vic's name is Angelina Sorrez. She's a high end drug dealer. Well known in Jersey outskirts." Esposito prattles off as he points to the picture of their Vic.

"Jersey? Then what is she doing on this side of town ?" Kate asks in confusion," isn't she encroaching on other drug dealer's territory?"

"She would be, if she was dealing." Ryan says, "But one of my guys in narcotics says she hasn't been on this side in months. Hell she hasn't been dealing in months."

"So then what was she doing there?" Kate asks in confusion, looking at the picture of their vic closely.

"And where does Dylan come into this?" Castle asks with a frown.

"Dylan?" Both Ryan and Esposito ask simultaneously, both their head moving in sync to look from Castle to Kate.

"We can't keep calling him, the baby…and he's not exactly a baby anyway." Castle says pointedly. He grins at Dylan holding up his hand and Dylan laughs loudly as he gives Castle a high five.

Ryan and Esposito just nod, as they look at Kate questioningly, she simply roles her eyes and nods at the picture of Dylan that is up on the murder board, "Anything on missing persons?"

"Nope." Ryan answers with a sigh," No toddlers have been reported missing in the last 48 hours.

"Any connection to Angelina?"

"Nope, she had no family and didn't have much of a steady job to begin with, no kids. She _does_ have a record though, besides dealing she has a history of B&E and few odd end jobs, including shop lifting. But so far there seems to be no connection between the two. Lanie's preliminary report states that she was shot at close range and heading _into_ the alley. So she could have just went there to hide from her killer." Esposito explains

"Then, who the hell had him in that dumpster?" Kate all but growls as she stares at the murder board.

"Beckett! Little people have big ears." Castle scolds placing both his hands over Dylan's ears.

Kate rolls her eyes, "Castle, he's hardly going to…"

"Hell!" Dylan chimes in, giggling loudly at Kate's wide eyes, "Mama! Hell"

"Don't." Kate warns just as Castle opens his mouth, she then looks down at Dylan who is grinning up at her, "No, that's a bad word."

"Mama!" Dylan just chirps in response patting Kate's nose.

"I'd always thought Castle would be the one to corrupt your kids." Esposito says with a smirk.

Kate glares at Esposito, but it has little effect when Dylan has his fingers poking her lips, "Shut up. He's not our…"

"Detective Beckett!" Captain Gates voice booms into the room, the sounds of her high heels clicking on the wooden floor as she makes her way to the group, "I had the pleasure of speaking to your mother-in-law."

Kate stands up at that, casting a glance at Castle briefly before looking back at her boss apologetically, "Sir, I didn't…"

"She seems to be an impossible person to say no to." Captain Gates says, her expression unreadable, making Kate even more unease. Gates then looks across at Castle pointedly, "Or…it seems like it's a Castle trait to _not_ take no for an answer."

"Technically, she is a Rodgers." Castle points out, but immediately takes a step back, miming zipping his lips at the glare Gates sends him.

"I'm sorry about that sir. We had no idea that she would call you." Kate apologizes, despite the fact that she agreed with Martha.

"She was right though. The poor kid had been through enough, a warm bed is exactly what he needs." Gate says, she then looks at Dylan warmly, but Dylan has since crawled back into Kate's arms hiding his head in the crook of her neck.

"He's a bit shy." Kate explains unnecessarily, as she rubs his back, trying to coax him to say hello, but getting nowhere.

"It's understandable. Child services said they will be sending someone within the next hour." Gates informs, "Any luck on finding out who he belongs too?"

"No, Sir." Kate answers as she absentmindedly runs her fingers through Dylan's messy brown locks, "No missing persons alert. Nothing from the nearby hospitals. But we do know that _someone_ has been taking care of him, there is no way he would have survived in there on his own. Especially not in this weather."

"We have a unit staking out the alley, hoping the person will be back." Esposito chimes in, "We're hoping they will come for him some time during the day."

"And we're sure our victim has nothing to do with him?" Gate asks, eyeing the murder board as well.

"So far there isn't any indication, the prints CSU found on the dumpster don't belong to our victim and it's not in the system either." Ryan answers.

"Well keep looking. He has to belong to someone." Gates says, casting one last look at the toddler who seems content with playing with the toy truck in his hand, "Keep me posted."

"Yes Sir." Kate answers, she then turns to face Ryan and Esposito, "Anything turned up on the canvas?"

"That neighbourhood seems to have a see no evil, speak no evil, motto." Esposito says with a roll of his eyes, "It's clear that some of the residents know something, but nobody is talking."

"That's just great." Kate says sarcastically, "She had to have a reason for being in the city."

"What if Dylan is part of a special ops project and Angelina was there to collect him, but someone intercepted her take him for their own. He could be part of a study on genius babies." Castle says his eyes sparkling as the wheels in head begin to turn. "Dylan could be one of many that are being used to create an army."

"Seriously? You're going with an army of baby geniuses?" Esposito asks with a scoff.

"Hey, don't judge. Some babies are much smarter than we give them credit for. Only yesterday the baby smiled at me. Jenny insists its just gas, but I know." Ryan says proudly.

Kate rolls her eyes at both men, "Proud Papa bear aside. This is not some cheesy movie where babies can build robots. Can we focus on some _real_ solutions."

"The babies aren't the ones building the robots Beckett." Castle says in exasperation, "They are the ones being _used_ for the army, no one suspects those innocent faces."

"Castle." Beckett warns, she then looks across at Ryan, "Think any of your guys up in Narcotics can trace Angelina's whereabouts over the last few days? Hopefully if we can figure out why she was killed, then maybe we can figure out who this little guy belongs too."

"On it." Ryan says as he heads back to his own desk to make some calls.

"I'm not saying dumb and dumber are on to something, but do we know why the kid seems to think you are his mother?" Esposito asks, pointedly ignoring Castle's affronted expression.

Kate bites her lip as Dylan stretches his arms to Castle, demanding to be lift up. Once the two are preoccupied with Dylan's toy truck, Kate takes a step closer to the murder board, "I have no clue. It makes no sense. I've never seen him in my life, and despite the circumstances we found him in, its clear that for at least the first year of his life he _was_ well taken care for. Hell, the doctor said he was only mildly malnourished, and he's not as traumatized as we would think. It takes him a bit to warm up to people, but once he does he's like any normal one year old."

She looks across at Castle and Dylan who are now at her desk, Dylan sitting on the desk, his little legs hanging off the side as Castle plays hand games with him. Ever so often Dylan would begin to giggle uncontrollably at whatever Castle is saying. Kate can't help but smile warmly at the exchange.

"I think the kid isn't the only one that has formed an attachment." Esposito observes, sending Kate a pointed look.

"It's hard to look at that little face and _not _fall in love with him." Kate says softly, but she then freezes at her admission.

"Beckett." Esposito says warningly.

Kate shakes her head, "I didn't…look its nothing…Let's just focus on finding out who he belongs too."

Esposito narrows his eyes, looking at her closely, but then decides to drop it and turns around to face the murder board, "Well, he seems to know who you are. We're assuming he doesn't have a mother, and thus saw your picture and formed some kind of attachment."

"You think its someone I might know?" Kate asks, that question having plagued her mind all night as well, "I was thinking that, but I don't know _anyone_ who has had a kid recently, other than Ryan. I've never seen this kid in my life."

"This just doesn't make sense." Esposito says in exasperation.

"Okay, let's forget about who Dylan belongs to and let's focus on our victim." Beckett says looking at Angelina's picture, "She wasn't involved with drugs at the time, but she was dressed pretty well, so she clearly has some kind of income."

"Or maybe _someone_ has been providing for her."

Kate nods in agreement, "Yes and maybe that alleyway was a meeting point of some sort, either her meeting the person that has clearly been taking care of her, or some other reason. You don't go into that side of town for no reason. There _has_ to be a reason why she was there."

"Beckett." Castle calls out, pulling them away from their discussion, Dylan on his hips a frown etched across the toddler's tiny face.

"Mama!" Dylan calls out stretching his arms out to her. She takes Dylan in her arms and he looks at her questioningly, "See-see? Mama, see-see?"

"What is he saying?" Esposito asks in confusion.

"He's been saying that all morning." Castle says thoughtfully, "At first we thought he was trying to show us something. But, now I'm wondering if he's looking for someone."

"The person, who was probably taking care of him." Kate says biting her lip in thought.

"We can't exactly put out an APB on a "See-see"" Esposito points out.

"He's _one, _Espo. Give the kid a break." Kate says defensively.

Esposito raises his arm, taking a step back, surprised at her tone, "Alright Mama bear, no need to bite my head off. Just pointing it out."

Kate glares about to retort when a nearby officer calls out to her, she looks over her shoulder to see LT pointing to the break room. "Someone from child services is here for you, Detective."

At the offices words, Kate's stomach drops, she knows this was happening, but she can't ignore the dread that is building up in the pit of her stomach, at the thought of having to send Dylan off with someone else. She tightens her grip on Dylan subconsciously as she feels fingers slip between her own. She looks across to see Castle looking at her supportively, clearly picking up on her rigid stature.

"C'mon I'll go with you."

* * *

**Reviews are love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always thank you for the reviews :) **

**I gave myself a deadline of three weeks to update this fic, and despite that long deadline I somehow found myself last night and tonight writing the majority of it, lol now I know how Castle feels.**

**I've come to realize the hardest part about writing this fic is the case they are working on, I've never done anything like this before, so working the case into the story is much harder than I expected. While the case is important, Beckett and Castle's growing affection and attachment to Dylan and vice versa is more the forefront of this story, but the case is needed to get the storying flowing and for it to make sense. I've been having lots of fun getting the details for their case, I'm certainly not an expert so 98% of the jargon I use will be from Castle and google LOL. **

* * *

"Detective, I shouldn't have to stress on the fact that, forming an attachment with abandoned children is not recommended." Danielle Adams, a stout, fair skin woman with unruly curly hair, says tersely to Kate as Dylan bawls in her arms stretching out to the detective.

Getting Dylan to go to the social worker, was anything but an easy task, and both women are clearly loosing their patiences with each other. Kate having trying to slightly ease Dylan into trusting the social worker, but Danielle Adams clearly does not have the time, or more pressing cases and doesn't see the need to get the child to trust her. Her work ethic is questionable to say the least. Over the years, Castle has come across more than one questionable people in Kate's line of work, but he thought when dealing with kids there was some unspoken agreement to just do the best for the _kid. _

_Clearly, _Danielle Adams missed that memo.

Castle frowns as he watches Dylan's tear stained cheeks as he practically begs for Kate. He is standing behind her and he can feel the tension radiating off of her, by the way she sits up right in the chair, and her fingers clenched at her sides. He glances at the social worker, wondering yet again why they didn't get the nice lady that took care of Cosmo. This woman refuses to ever console the crying toddler as she makes her way to the old carseat on the table between them. Castle takes comfort that at least Dylan won't be staying with _her._

"Ms Adams I did not _tell_ him to call me that." Kate says with a scowl, looking at the social worker with narrowed eyes, more annoyed than anything that the woman refuses to comfort the distress child."Like I told you already, he called _me_ that on his own accord and we are still trying to figure out the connection. If there is any."

"Yes, well you're making my already difficult job, ten times harder." Ms Adams says with a scowl, huffing as she tries to move Dylan to the seat, but the toddler will have none of it and begins to scream as he clings to the woman's sweater, "Do you know how hard it is to get a family to take in a toddler on such short notice? They will be less inclined if he's like… _this_…would you stop crying for two seconds?"

"Yes, because speaking to him in that tone, will get him to listen." Kate snaps suddenly as she gets up.

Castle's eyes widening in surprise at her tone, watching as she takes a step towards the pair, taking Dylan from the woman, pointedly ignoring the stuttering protest from the social worker. The toddler's cries immediately turned to soft whimpers, his breathing now laboured as he burrows his head in Kate's sweater.

Kate rubs his back but looks at the social worker through narrowed eyes, "We told you, he was most likely abandoned, in a dumpster. He's probably never _been_ in a carseat before, and quite frankly your attitude is not helping ease his worries."

Castle tenses as he watches as Ms. Adams closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of the nose taking a deep breath. He looks across at Kate who still has a scowl on her face, holding Dylan protectively in her arms. "Do you have a family for him, Ms. Adams?"

"Yes," Ms Adams says slowly looking at Kate, despite the fact that Castle was the one to voice his concerns, "The Anderson's have a spare crib, I plan on taking him there now. Is that all right with you, detective?"

Her voice is dripping with sarcasm, and it's clear she is _not_ asking Kate's permission. Castle can literally see the red crossing Kate's face and he takes a step forward, knowing that Kate is almost at her wits end with the woman, not that he blames his fiancé in the slightest, "I'm sorry, _spare_ crib? It sounds as though you are looking for somewhere that has room to _store_ him."

In hindsight, he should have realized _that_ wasn't the best way to placate the social worker, by practically accusing her of neglecting her job. Ms. Adams for her part, remains her stoic as before, not reacting to his comment, as Castle expected her to, "He is a toddler Mr. Castle. We have to ensure the families taking in toddlers and babies have the necessary things to care for them, a _crib_ being one of them. Now, I don't tell you how to write your little _stories_, I would appreciate it if you didn't insinuate I am not doing my job, despite Detective Beckett's clear opinion otherwise."

_Snap_.

Castle knows he may have deserve that, although he takes offence to her quip about his 'little' stories, but he knows now is not the time for that. He's about to continue, but Kate beats him to it.

"I am not telling you how to do your job." Kate says, her own roundabout way of an apology, and Castle knows that is the most Ms. Adams will get from Kate as an apology, "I just want to know a little bit about the family he's staying with. He's clearly been through a lot and I want to know the family can deal with it."

Ms. Adams rolls her eyes, a gesture that immediately has Kate on edge, and Castle can see whatever little bit of sympathy Kate had for the woman, flew right out the window with that gesture and the clear lack of concern Ms. Adams has over Kate's concern, "He is going to a _family_ and not a home, I think that alone means he will be cared for, Detective. Now, if you don't mind handing him over? I have 20 other cases on my desk…"

Castle silently watches as Kate takes a step backwards, and away from Ms Adams outstretched hands, turning slightly, almost as if she's shielding the child from the woman, a gesture Ms. Adams does not appreciate in the slightest.

"How many kids do the Anderson's have?" Kate asks suddenly, her tone laden with suspicion.

Castle watches Kate closely, knowing he doesn't have to look at Ms. Adams to know the other woman is rolling her eyes at Kate's obvious hint, "Detective Beckett, do I need to remind you that you are _not_ the social worker here…"

"How _many_?"

"Five…" Ms Adams says with another roll of her eyes, clearly humouring Kate's inquires, much like anyone would try to placate an overprotective parent.

Castle watches in morbid curiosity, his head swivelling from one woman to the next, so much so that he almost misses Kate's next words and the fire in her eyes, "We'll take him."

"What?" Castle stutters in surprise, his eyes wide in shock. Last time he had to practically _beg_ for them to watch Cosmo. He watches as Kate looks at him with matching wide eyes, and he knows immediately that her own words have shocked her as well.

"I'm sorry?" Ms. Adams asks in disbelief.

But, like everything Kate does, she takes it with stride as she continues, "He'll remain in the NYPD's custody until we find out who he belongs to. We've done this before, it wouldn't be a problem. Would it, Ms. Adams?"

Kate quips back, her tone almost mocking the woman's earlier tone. Castle watches as Ms. Adams pinches the bridge of her nose, clearly losing what little interest she still has in this case, the more Kate pushes. "This cannot be a permanent thing, Detective. We have rules, and he will need to be placed with a foster family at some point, when his real family is not found."

"It won't come to that." Kate says with determination, "We've done it before, we'll find his family."

"I thought you worked Homicide, not Missing Persons?" Ms. Adam retorts, her tone filled with sarcasm.

Kate looks across at Ms. Adams cooly as she quips back, unaffected by the woman's words "I don't question how you do your job, and you don't question me on how I do to mine, _right_ ?"

To Castle's surprise Ms. Adams only laughs, but he soon realizes its a hollow laugh, and she is clearly not amused with Kate's tone, "Fair enough. I will check back at the end of the week on your progress of finding his family. Let the Anderson's know they would be on standby. Just in case."

"No offence Ms. Adams, but I hope by then, there would be no need for us to be seeing each other again, good day." Kate says flatly, she then turns to Castle, surprising him to say the least, "C'mon Castle."

Castle follows obediently, clearly realizing the conversation was over, not even sparing the surprised social worker a glance. Once they walk into the break room, Kate turns on her heels to face Castle, her eyes wide.

"What _was_ that?" Castle asks, his own eyes mirror her shock. He looks at Dylan who now seems content to just sit in Kate's arms looking at his new surroundings in curiosity.

"I don't know!" Kate implores, biting down on her bottom lip, "She just got under my skin. She wouldn't even _look_ at him and I couldn't, in good conscious, let him _leave_ with her. Oh god what did I do?"

"Okay, relax." Castle says soothingly, rubbing her shoulder that Dylan is not clinging too. "I'm totally behind you on this, he was just a number to her."

Dylan on seeing Castle's movements, copies it rubbing Kate's arm looking at her curiously, "Mama."

Kate barks out a laugh at that, Castle can still see the panic behind her eyes, but the toddler's movements seem to have soothed her somewhat. "What was I thinking? I was completely unprofessional and…"

"The woman was hardly warm and inviting, anyway." Castle quips, at the look he gets, he quickly continues, "Don't worry about it. I'll go and pack up Dylan's things."

He doesn't bother to point out why he thinks she reacted the way she did, knowing she is clearly not ready to hear it. "Go?"

"Yea, can't have him in the precinct." Castle says easily, "I can just take him home."

He walks off, missing the nervous expression on Kate's face. Once he has the few things they packed for Dylan stacked neatly by Kate's desk. He then grabs Dylan's jacket, sticking the little mittens and beanie in his pocket, not before smiling at the small pieces of cloth. It's been years since he had to handle such small clothes and part of him finds himself missing the numerous time he and Alexis use to go looking for 'buried treasure' aka her mittens that _always_ seem to go missing. He looks at the beanie that has a little police car on the top, grinning at his mother's purchase and smiles to himself as he walks towards the break room, he's not use to trucks and cars thats for sure. He shakes his head before he starts thinking of what other toys and gadgets he can get for little boys, knowing those thoughts are _not_ a good idea at all.

"Bananas. You can have that right?"

Castle pauses at the window to the break room on hearing Kate's slightly panicked tone, he peaks through the window to see her standing at the table a banana in her hand as she looks at Dylan curiously. He's just about to walk into the room, when her next words has him pausing at the entrance.

"You have teeth, these things are soft anyway." Kate says thoughtfully as she addresses the toddler who is just looking at her with wide eyes. Kate having his complete attention.

"Teet!" Dylan mimics, making Kate laugh, which brings a smile to Castle's face.

He watches curiously as Kate peels back the skin on the banana while simultaneously holding Dylan in her arms. She tosses the skin into a nearby bin and then turns her focus to Dylan who reaches for the banana, the toddler clearly knowing what the fruit is. She holds up the banana to the toddler, biting her lip in deep thought.

"Nana." Dylan says grabbing for the banana.

"Oh! I have to cut it up first," Kate says in realization, when Dylan's tiny hands try to swipe the banana again, he frowns at Kate, "Mama, nana!"

"One second, Bub." Kate says with a shake of her head, as she moves to the sink grabbing a knife, making sure to shift Dylan as far away from possible, even if its just a plastic butter knife in her hand, "So much for knowing what I'm doing ugh? We'll keep that between the two of us."

Castle bites back a laugh at that, and the way she talks to Dylan almost as if the toddler can understand her. He continues to watch on, his amusement turning into deep affection as Kate grabs a bowl throwing the small pieces in. She laughs when Dylan's tiny hand plunges into the bowl squashing some of the pieces.

"Nana!" He says, moving to do it again, but Kate intercepts this time, realizing he doesn't quite get it yet.

"Like this." She says taking a piece in her hand and then feeding it to him.

Castle leans against the doorframe his smile widening as Kate's tiny gasp when Dylan follows her lead and picks up piece of the banana and puts it in his mouth. His fingers are covered with pieces of banana, but Kate seems to be enthralled by the toddler's accomplishments she doesn't seem to notice that.

"Wait until he can say the entire alphabet, it will feel as though he told you he can gly." Castle quips, startling Kate.

He then freezes realizing what he's implying by his words and Kate sends him a warning look. "Castle…"

But she never gets to continue cause Dylan decides it's his turn to feed Kate and Kate finds her mouth filled with not just a piece of banana, but almost all Dylan's fingers.

"Well, that's one way to do it. Thanks buddy." Castle says with a grin, Kate tries to glare at him, but it's hardly intimidating with the toddler's hand in her mouth.

"High five!" Castle says, this time it's Kate who laughs when the toddler eagerly pulls his wet hand from her mouth and slapping Castle's much larger hand enthusiastically.

"Serves you right." Kate says, but despite her words she's grinning at the pair of them.

She shakes her head when Dylan decides to feed Castle, who of course makes loud noises to go with Dylan's movements. He's mimicking bombs and the like when the pieces of banana end up in his mouth, or to Kate's horror on the floor.

"Castle, the snack is supposed to be for _him_." Kate says in exasperation, Castle only grins at her in return as he plucks one of the banana pieces from the bowl and pops it into her open mouth, his fingers lingering a little longer on her lips than necessary.

"Castle!" Kate exclaims her eyes wide in shock as she looks around the empty break room almost as if she's expecting Captain Gates to pop out from behind the fridge.

Castle just laughs and holds out his hands, placing Dylan's jacket on the table, "Let me feed him and then we'll head out."

"Oh." Kate says softly, as Dylan tries to move towards Castle, but she has yet to release her hold on him.

Understanding immediately dawns on him at her tense stature and the way she holds onto Dylan a little tightly. Although, the fact that she's having these reactions worries him just a bit, but he knows that will have to be something they discuss later on. He knows her immediate attachment to Dylan is freaking her out to say the least, and he's not exactly sure what to make of it either.

"It's a little after one, he should probably have a nap anyway." Castle says softly, "I can get him to sleep put the playpen in here and maybe we can head home after?"

Kate bites her lip, "No, I'm being ridiculous. I need to work on this case to find out who his family is."

"Kate, it's okay." Castle says and they both know he's referring to more than just her previous statement, "I wanna help too. We can even keep the playpen by your desk, the precinct seems to be pretty dead today anyway."

"It's a Saturday, Castle." Kate points out.

"Oh right." Castle says with a laugh.

"Nana!" Dylan chirps slightly, gaining their attention.

They both look at the toddler to see he's wearing most of the banana on his mouth and shirt and points at the now empty bowl, "Nana?"

Kate looks at the bowl then holds up her hands, her eyes widening in mock surprise, "All gone!"

"Bye-bye?" Dylan asks with a frown.

Kate nods as she moves to the fridge pulling out a little sippy cup filled with water, "Yup you ate it all. You should drink some water."

Castle bites his lip at her comment and the way she speaks to Dylan expecting him to understand. Castle thinks it's absolutely adorable, not that he'd _ever_ tell her that. He grabs a nearby napkin wiping most of the banana remains off Dylan's mouth and hands. He then takes the cup that she's holding out for Dylan to take, and nudging the top into the toddler's mouth and tipping the cup back so Dylan can drink, "You gotta help him a bit."

"Oh." Kate says sheepishly.

"At this age, they pick up everything quickly, "Castle informs her and he lets go of the cup and Dylan, "See? Now he knows what it is. Next time he'll be asking for it."

Kate nods as she looks at Dylan who greedily drinks the water, a frown gracing her features, on noticing, Castle deposits the toddler into her hand, taking the cup that Dylan hands back to him "I'll get his bottle of milk ready, why don't you keep him occupied, then I'll get him out of your hair."

"Mama" Dylan calls out, pulling Kate out of her thoughts, when he has her attention he smiles at her, "Hi."

Kate laughs at his words, "Hey Bub."

Castle smiles watching the pair walk out the room and then turns back to his current task. He makes a mental note for him and Kate to talk about everything that has happened so far with Dylan, knowing she _needs_ to talk about things almost as much as he does.

* * *

"So got some of the guys in Jersey to check out Sorrez's apartment." Esposito says and he stands next to the murder board, "Roommate says she hasn't seen her in a week, apparently Angelina said she had some business to take care of in the city and was due back today."

"Any idea what that business is?" Kate asks bitting her lip as she looks at the almost empty board. Her frustration at their lack of leads evident by the way her eyes sweep over the board.

"Angelina was a waitress in a small cafe close to their apartment, so she knew it couldn't possibly be business. Angelina never said, but roommate thinks she was meeting with an old boyfriend of hers. Knows she had one from the city but couldn't give us a name, but she said last time she spoke to Angelina, was two days ago, she said Angelina didn't seem nervous or different at all." Esposito continues.

"And she's been Jersey this whole time? No other trips to NYC?" Castle asks with frown, the blank time line also frustrating him.

"Nope, Ryan's getting techs to check out her call log, roommate gave us the cellphone number. We're hoping to run a GPS on the phone and locate it."

"The kind of neighbourhood she was found, I wouldn't be surprised if she was robbed after she was killed." Castle says thoughtfully, "And we're sure it's not a mugging gone wrong?"

"No sign of struggle, nothing to indicate otherwise." Kate says as she taps the timeline with her marker, "Lanie said the time of death was between 11 and 3. That wasn't much longer before we got the call."

"Someone gets shot in the middle of the day and no one even bats an eyelash?" Castle asks incredulously, usually most of their murders occur late at night or _someone_ reacts.

"I'm beginning to wonder if all this is bigger than we think it is." Beckett says thoughtfully.

She pauses at the foot of the playpen, looking down at a sleeping Dylan before perching herself on her desk to look at the board yet again. Castle sighs as he takes a seat next to her both of them in deep thought.

"So, no luck on locating the phone." Ryan says as a greeting as he walks up to the group two pictures in his hands, "But, we were able to look up the SIM and see where the phone was purchased. In some convince store in Queens and we were able to get a picture from surveillance."

He slaps a grainy black and white picture onto the board, frowning, "He paid with cash for the phone so there is no paper trail. The picture wasn't clear enough to run through the system though."

"So, another dead end then?" Castle asks with a sigh, his eyes roam the board, connecting the few pictures and information they have trying to build some story. He has _many_ ideas, sure, but none of them useful to them in the slightest.

"Not exactly, he looked familiar to me, so I had some of my guys down at Narc circle the picture around and they were able to identify him." Ryan continues with a grin, he slaps another picture onto the board this time of a scruffy looking Italian with short cropped black hair "Victor Del Pino, prior arrest for possession of drugs and racketeering, but charges were dropped on the latter for not enough evidence to support the allegations."

"Or I remember this dude, but the drug bust was years ago, long before the racketeering, he was young, a teenager at the time ended up with the wrong crowd it seems. The two were never related." Esposito says looking at the picture closely, "The racketeering though, dude had some fancy lawyer, and no one could touch him after that. Last I heard he was walking in with some big business. Probably explains why Angelina was dressed so well, despite only being a waitress."

"Well, big business man or not it seems like he can now add murder to his list of crimes." Kate says dryly, "Bring him in."

"On it." Both men say before they head off.

"Wait." Kate says stopping both men in their tracks, who look at her curiously, "Any news from the guys staking out the alley?"

"Nope, guys said that area is abandoned, there was a homeless guy loitering around, but he seemed to be out of it and didn't know up from down." Esposito says with a shrug.

"Oh, and some kid wandered around, seemed to be lost, but she just walked by the alley." Ryan adds.

"Okay, thanks." Kate says dismissing them.

"Think, he's our guy?" Castle asks curiously, despite the fact that he knows it sounds way to easy, and this case has been anything but.

Kate shakes her head, "Business men usually higher someone else to do their dirty work, never want to have blood on their hands. Angelina was a drug dealer, but she hadn't been involved in any of that for a while now…"

"It had to be something important for her to come back into the city, but why Del Pino?" Castle asks with a frown, "What's the connection?"

Kate shrugs her shoulders just as much at a lost as he is, she's about to open her mouth, no doubt to make a suggestion, Castle assumes when they are interrupted. As Lanie walk up them still dresses in her hot pink scrubs.

"Your vic, Angelina Sorrez _did _have a child." Lanie says handing the files to Kate.

Kate and Castle immediately turn to look at Dylan, but Lanie shakes her head, "A three year old daughter. Her medical records only just came in, apparently she was in rehab a year ago, and has been clean ever since, the file stated that she had a daughter. Stacey, who lives with her father, Jonathan Greyson, in San Diego. Her psychologist told me that Angelina had been turning her life around so that she can get visitation rights to see her daughter. Not many people knew about her stint in rehab, she has no other family to speak off. Esposito told me she's only known her roommate for 4 months."

"Which is probably how long she's been working as a waitress." Castle concludes, "Makes sense that no one would know about that part of her life, if she was trying to change things around, she probably cut out all ties with that part of her life."

"I'm going to have to get a number for him." Kate says to herself as she flips through the files Lanie just handed her.

Lanie walks up to the playpen smiling brightly, "Now, I didn't come to see you people. I want to see the baby."

Kate rolls her eyes not at all surprised by her friend's tunnel vision, at least this time they got the information first. When she sees Lanie lean over the playpen, intending to pick up the toddler, the _sleeping_ toddler, she frowns. "Lanie don't wake him up!"

Castle bites back a laugh at the disappointing frown now etched over the ME's face, "I won't wake him up."

As she says that there is a soft whimper that comes from the playpen, Castle watches on in amusement as both women's heads whip around simultaneously as they look down in the playpen. Lanie's eyes are wide with anticipatory excitement, while Kate is tense as she looks on nervously, clearly hoping the toddler would fall back asleep.

"See-see." Dylan whispers softly.

"Someone he knows, we have no clue how to find the person." Kate whispers to Lanie in explanation.

"He's still calling you…"

"Yup." Kate says cutting off Lanie.

Castle watches in amusement as Dylan rolls over in the playpen rubbing his face in the pillow as he yawns loudly. Lanie squeals softly in awe gushing about how adorable he is. Castle looks across at Kate who is just smiling, on catching Castle's eyes she glances at her friend then rolls her eyes. But, despite her amusement at Lanie's antics Castle can't help but notice the deep affection at which Kate looks at Dylan, even more so when Dylan sits up and immediately calls out to her.

Kate grins as she crouches by the playpen, her forearms pressed onto its cloth edge as she rests her chin on her hands looking down at Dylan who wrestles with the blanket before he can get to his feet. He babbles happily when he sees her, his tiny hands grasping onto her forearm as he stands up, their faces just inches apart, "Mama!"

"Hey, Bub." Kate greets softly, her smile widening, and Castle knows she's momentarily forgotten that Lanie is standing next to her, or that she is even kneeling in the precinct. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Dylan babbles a response, smacking his lips together as he presses his tiny chin onto Kate's hand, clearly mimicking her pose. Castle watches as Kate doesn't even pull back but instead moves her head forward so she brushes her nose against the toddler, who laughs when some of Kate's long chestnut curls falls onto his face, from her movements, "Mama! Up!"

"_Lord_!" Lanie exclaims startling the pair, "If its possible to die from cuteness overload, I think you two just did me in."

Castle laughs, even more so at Kate's frown as she stands up, but not before tugging Dylan out of the playpen, "What are you even talking about? I'm just playing with him."

"Girl, don't start with me." Lanie warns holding up her hand at Kate, before Kate can protest more. She then smiles widely at Dylan who is looking at her curiously, his little hand clasps tightly around the collar of Kate's sweater, "Introduce me to your littlest man."

"He's not…" But Kate just shakes her not bothering to argue, and then looks down at Dylan, "This is Lanie, say hi."

"Hi." Dylan says shyly, but continues to look at the ME with wide eye fascination.

"I want to squish him." Lanie implores as she opens out her hands for the toddler, who looks at Kate for reassurance, once Kate nods, Dylan goes to Lanie easily.

"Please don't." Kate mutters as Lanie talks to Dylan animatedly, earning loud giggles in response, every time she tickles Dylan's tummy.

"It's a figure of speech." Castle whispers in Kate's ear, biting back a smile at her nervousness.

"I know." Kate says with a sigh, "He's a little skittish still. I don't want him to be over stimulated or something."

At her comment, Castle's eyebrows raise and his smile widens in realization, "You read up on toddlers didn't you?"

"I'm the one that said we will take care of him, and I know _nothing_ about toddlers." Kate says twisting her watch on her wrist, her nerves get the best of her, "I just wanted to be prepared."

"Are you forgetting, you're marrying the baby whisper?" Castle teases, trying to coax the tension out her, "I've more than got it under control. Not that you seem to need me."

At his words, Kate looks up startled, "Castle, I know I should have asked you first…"

"Oh no, Beckett, I just meant you'r a natural with him." Castle promises, at her roll of her eyes, he tuts, "I'm serious. Yesterday he didn't even want to go to the doctor, now look at him, he's laughing with Lanie. Clearly, you're doing something right. Don't second guess yourself on this. You're doing great."

"That is what worries me." Kate says truthfully.

Castles freezes at her words, unsure what she means by that, but before he can question her whether she was referring to the fact that she is good with Dylan specifically or children on the whole. Esposito and Ryan walk through the bullpen with Victor Del Pino cuffed in front of them.

Kate looks across at Lanie who nods silently, as she heads off towards the interrogation room, Castle hot on her heels. Castle looks back at Dylan who is watching their retreating figures with a frown, clearly upset as Lanie tries to distract him, and not for the first time Castle wonders if there are in over their head with this case.

* * *

"I can't believe he lawyered up so quickly." Castle bemoans as they walk into the loft later that evening.

"We had to expect that, he works for a _huge_ company and it's the normal dance those business men with the big bucks like to do. Hide behind their lawyer, and he's clearly been through these things before." Kate says tiredly, annoyed that they couldn't even find out the connection between their victim and Del Pino.

Dylan who seems to have gotten use to their presence and thus much more comfortable around them, easily slips out of Kate's arms and slowly begins to walk around the room looking at everything curiously, much to Kate's surprise. He doesn't go very far though, only a few feet away from Kate, just taking in the entire loft. On seeing a toy truck that he was playing with earlier this morning though, al hesitation is gone and he quickly runs off towards it. Kate opens her mouth to say something but stops as she hands Castle her coat as well as badge and gun, which he locks in the safe in the coat closet.

"What?" Castle asks curiously as they make their way to the living room, which still looks like a baby store threw up in it.

The act of getting ready this morning, was much more difficult than either of them anticipated with an over exuberant toddler, who at the time just didn't want to let go of Kate.

"I know we've been referring to him as Dylan, but I don't want to call him that and confuse him more." Kate says sheepishly, sighing deeply as she sinks onto the couch toeing off her heels.

"Think we could ask him what his name is?" Castle asks curiously, as he too takes off his shoes and tucking them under couch, making a mental note to put them back in their room.

"Would it be that easy?" Kate asks doubtfully.

She shifts her body, stifling a yawn as she leans against Castle's shoulder, humming in appreciation when Castle starts running his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp softly. Something he knows she enjoys after a long day at work, especially a long stressful day.

"You never know, his vocabulary is much larger than we originally thought, makes me think he's older than we think he is." Castle says thoughtfully. He wrinkles his nose when he gets a foul smell coming from Dylan, "Clearly not potty trained yet."

Kate laughs, as she wrinkles her own nose at the smell, "It's your turn."

"No! I did it last time." Castle protests. Despite his protests, he's already sitting up getting ready to take Dylan.

"You did, but then you thought letting him have some of your chocolate pudding would be okay, and I told you, the doctor said start him off with bland foods." Kate points out as she nudges him off the chair, "Thus, we agreed _you_ will deal with the fall out. Judging by the smell coming from him, I'd say it's a _huge_ fall out."

"Sweet Jesus. That's rancid." Castle exclaims gagging slightly when he picks up Dylan holding the toddler a little way from him, "Alexis never smelled this badly."

"Maybe, it's a boy thing." Kate teases, she laughs when Dylan giggles at Castle's antics none the wiser. "Uncle Ricky is silly."

"Icky!" Dylan chirpers, smiling at Castle.

Castle groans as he grabs the baby bag, Kate laughing at Dylan's newest development, "Seriously? _that's_ the word he picks up? I've been trying all day to get him to say Castle."

"Castle, what do you expect? He has a 20 word vocabulary, and his sentences consist of two words." Kate teases as she stretches across the couch, "Don't change him in our room! It's just going to smell up in there too."

"I'm going into the bathroom, who knows what I'm going to encounter. Best to just throw him in the tub." Castle quips before he disappears behind the door.

"Throw him in the tub?" Kate asks incredulously, she quickly slips off the couch sprinting off after them, "Castle!"

When she walks into the bathroom she almost falls back at the smell that hits her. She laughs when she sees Castle has Dylan laid across a towel on the counter, one of Kate's hair clips over his nose as he attends to the toddler who is busy laughing at Castle's face.

"I wasn't going to throw him in the tub." Castle teases as he wipes off the last of the mess, "Hold him for me."

"Bub, that's just nasty." Kate says to the oblivious toddler, who only laughs in response kicking up his legs as Kate goes about putting on a new pamper.

"Boo-boo." Dylan chirps at her.

"Boo-boo? Is that his way of saying he…"

"Beckett!" Castle chimes in, interrupting her before the word he knows would have come out of her mouth. He washes his hands, then removes the hair clip from his noes before he turns to Kate and laughs at Kate's sheepish expression, "I'm thinking someone needs a swear jar."

Kate just smirks as she hooks her fingers around the loop of his pants, tugging Castle towards her, "I thought you liked it when I swore_." _

As she says this her hand trails down his back squeezing his ass before pulling his body flushed against hers. Castle body heats up at her words, his mind conjuring _many_ instances when he more than just _enjoyed_ Kate's swearing. He lowers his head kissing her softly, nipping at her lower lip, enjoying the soft growl she emits when he pulls back slightly, "I don't know, maybe you should refresh my memory?"

Kate smirks, her own mind no doubt thinking up the many, _many_ ways she can show him just that, when a loud yell, pulls them out of their heated exchange.

"Mama!" Dylan calls out to her, he is no longer lying on the towel but standing at the edge of the counter. Before Kate can react, he's jumping into her arms, luckily Kate was standing right against the counter and able to catch him.

"Right, toddlers aren't like infants, they are mobile. Can't stop looking at them for a second." Kate says, grinning at Castle sheepishly.

"When Alexis was this age I never had _that _ kind of distraction." Castle quips as he follows them out of the bathroom and they make their way into the living room. Dylan immediately wanting out of Kate's arms to play with some of the toys.

"Are you blaming me then?" Kate teases, "For distracting you?"

"You've been doing it since the moment we met, why stop now?"

Kate laughs wholeheartedly at Castle's words, as she falls back onto the couch. "That was cheesy, even for you."

Castle just grins, the whole point of his comment was to get her to laugh anyway, he tugs her into his arms, placing a kiss on the top of her head, "So, we're going to ask him?"

"Sure, why not." Kate says as she sits up, her feet planted on the floor as she beckons Dylan to her. She smiles when the toddler immediately drops the toy and waddles over to her. He may be walking around freely now, but its clear that he still hasn't quite mastery of walking just yet.

When he crawls onto the couch, with a little help from Kate, and sits easily her lap, Kate looks at Castle pointedly, "You want me to do it?"

"You are the one with the RHD in child care." Kate teases.

Castle narrows his eyes playfully at her but looks down at Dylan thoughtfully, "Hey buddy."

"Icky!" Dylan chirps.

Castle bites back a groan in displeasure at the name and instead uses that as an opening and points to himself, "Right, I'm _Ricky_."

"Icky." Dylan parrots.

He ignores Kate's amused grin and repeats his earlier words, pointing to himself, he then looks at Kate and points at her. Kate's smile faltering at his next words, "Who is this?"

"Mama!"Dylan says brightly.

Castle glances at Kate's unreadable expression as he nods hesitantly, "Right, that's Mama. Icky, Mama and…"

Castle then touching Dylan slightly on the chest and Dylan claps his hand chirping excitedly, "Mah-Tee!"

"Mah -Tee?" Kate asks in confusion.

"Mah-Tee!" Dylan repeats slapping his chest, he then stands on the couch and proceeds to follow Castle's lead and presses his tiny hand to Castle's chest, "Icky."

He moves back to Kate, his hand pressing her chest this time, "Mama."

"Good boy." Castle says clapping for Dylan's sake but looking at Kate sheepishly, "We tried."

"We should have figured it wouldn't have been a full word." Kate says grabbing Dylan by the shirt before the toddler could go tumbling off the couch, "Okay, Bub. No standing on the couch."

She tugs him gently to sit on the couch, Dylan frowns and scrambles back to a standing position. Kate shakes her head pointing a finger at him, "No."

When he stands back up yet again as she tugs him down, she sighs in exasperation and looks across at Castle. "Why don't we play with the trucks?"

He doesn't wait for a response but instead scoops up Dylan depositing him on the carpet next to the trucks. Kate watches on silently as the two of them play with the two toy trucks, Castle making tunnels and hills with various pillows and other furniture. She's so enamoured by their playing, she never hears the front door opening until a throat clears, gaining all their attention.

"So, should I expect this to be a normal occurrence now? Whenever I don't come around for a few weeks, you two magically find a kid?" Alexis quips, her hands on her hips as she looks down at her father, "You trying to replace me, Dad?"

At Castle's wide eye look of horror, Alexis hold up her hands, her eyes twinkling with merit, "I'm kidding! So I'm guessing this is why you wanted me to have dinner with you tonight?"

"Not funny, not funny at all." Castle tells her seriously. His greatest fear since he and Kate have gotten engaged, is that Alexis will feel as though he's trying to replace her by starting a new family. Although, he guesses the fact that she can joke about the subject at hand so lightly, means it clearly not bothering her as much as it's bothering him.

Despite all this, he still makes a mental note to talk to Alexis more about things like this. Dylan may just be a temporary resident in their house, but sooner or later he and Kate _will_ be having more kids and he needs to make sure that Alexis knows that he's not getting a new family, he's just expanding their current family.

"Dad, stop thinking so much." Alexis says lightly, slapping him on the arm. She then looks down at Dylan who has now crawled into Castle's lap looking at her curiously, "Hi."

"This is Alexis." Castle says nudging Dylan forward, "We don't know his name…"

"You didn't call him Cosmo 2.0 or something right?" Alexis asks with a wrinkle of her nose, at which Kate just laughs in response.

"_No_, we call him Dylan." Castle says, "Cosmo is a great name, by the way."

"No it's not." Kate remarks from her seat on the couch, her eyes twinkling at Castle's affronted expression.

Dylan on noticing her grins, clearly having forgotten she was sitting there. He raises his hand waving at her to gain her attention, "Mama! Lex!"

Alexis' eyes widen at that revelation as Kate grins sheepishly. Castle just shrugs, "He _really _likes Beckett."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do we."

Castle says, shrugging his shoulders again as Dylan grabs one of the toys offering it to Alexis, clearly warming up to Castle's daughter easily. Kate's phone begins to ring, pulling her from the conversation, as Castle continues to tell Alexis about their latest case.

"That's terrible." Alexis says softly, "Why would anyone want to abandon a baby like that? They could have at least taken him to the hospital."

Castle nods as he ruffles Dylan's messy hair with affection, "Yea, at least we found him early enough."

"That was Esposito." Kate informs them, her face troubled as she walks back into the living room, her phone still clutched in her hand."The guys staking out the alley found something…_someone_ but Espo says I need to come in."

"He requested you specifically?" Castle asks in confusion as he gets to his feet, "Why? Who did they find?"

"They found a little girl sneaking into the alley, more specifically, sneaking into the dumpster."

* * *

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
